Blade Sisters
by Kazumitsu
Summary: The story of how Umah was turned along with her best friend.


Desclaimer: I do not own Vorador Kain Umah or any of the other characters ownd by Crystal Dynamacs and thay are property of there respective oners, please don't sue me as I have no mony, Kegan and Serilda are mine and if you want to use them please ask first.  
  
The name for the story is based on a symeler sayig I herd my dad use(I think he got it from an old fantasy book) it is supposed to signify those you fight with on the battle field read the story for a better explanation.  
  
Blade Sisters  
  
Wasted life.  
  
The city looked so bright, it was hard to work out which was day and night with the bright lights of fire and green glyph magic everywhere, it reflected of smoke from fires, lamps and pollution that drifted into the sky giving it a reddish tone sometimes, the moon just managed to shine through big and bright in the sky but not bright enough to outshine the glow of Meriden Nosgoths capital city, the night was as bright as day which was hazy and dark with cloud and smoke, constantly making the days as gloomy as the nights, or was it the bodies always found every morning after curfew was lifted, or the piles of dust found the following night after everyone came in for curfew which ever it was there was little happiness in the city and now one slept soundly whether they slept in day or night.  
  
One of those creatures that still could not survive the day even as dulled as it was there was stalking the streets for some poor mortal that was out at that time of night still, his current prey was quite fast for a normal mortal probably a sarafan priestess but he could not afford to be picky this vampire needed blood and the badly fed inhabatince of the city were all he could find now, infact it was all he could find most of the time so this vampire had been half starved for months, hunting was also made difficult by the huge numbers of ward gates restricting the movements of vampires in the city and sarafan guarding everything in sight if there was a wheel barrow left in the street a sarafan would be guarding it, his dreams were full of the stories that his sire had told him of blood fountains and places with no guards of any kind those daymars were so hard to bare and he tossed and turned all day in his little coffin in sanctuary.  
  
The Woman ran down a small ally way in the slums, the vampire followed without thinking, on and on the chase went one always just behind the other, finally she ran down a street that headed towards the church that had been reasently abandoned for one that had been fitted on the inside with ward gates but the hum of wards gates could be herd, there must have been some new ones put in the alleys near by the vampire thought but he kept going onward driven by his terrible hunger, The smell of blood was far too much to bare he could smell the woman up ahead and his vision was blurring as he lost control of everything al that mattered was blood he had been denied it for far too long, he didn't care anymore if he was chasing a sarafan or if she was probably armed with everything she could get her hands on under that disguise or if she had just turned down a dead end and closed the both of them in by setting off a ward gate behind him. Suddenly the realisation hit him he had been led into a trap but he thought he might still get out, One sarafan maiden was no match for any vampire of his skill even with being armed so he thought all he needed to do was just deal with this one girl and flip the switch to get out but the tables were turned as another sarafan walked through the ward gate, two sarafan against one vampire was to much not by much but still to much for this vampire. There was a choice now fight them or give up he chose to fight but he would have to wait for the right time to strike at least if he won he would end up with more blood than he first thought he would get which was always a good thing.  
  
"Shall we try out a new trick?" the one that was behind him said, he looked back for a second, she was wearing normal maidens sarafan armour but with the gold glow of a higher ranked sarafan it seemed effective enough when seeing the injuries left behind on vampires after fighting sarafan maidens, then he stared constantly looking between them at every slight sound they made.  
  
"I think we should promise this one a swift death!" the one he had chased said drawing a sword from somewhere hidden in the long violet coat she wore.  
  
It was to much for him his hunger got the better if him, he lunged forward to strike at the one he had chased hoping to finally catch her, she blocked his attack and as he was just about to move back and attack again he felt a stab in the back then pain burning right through his chest, as he looked down he could see the blade being pushed through him then another blade was stabbed into his chest right beside it, he saw the one who had stabbed him this time as it was the one he now wanted to decapitate as well as catch the, blades were pulled sideways completely cutting him in half almost instantly killing him only a slight struggle of life was all he could put up as his hand raised slightly to almost ask for help from the women standing over his severed upper body, he said quietly and with some difficulty "Vorador.", then his head rolled to the side and he turned to ashes leaving the only significant thing he did in his one year of vampiric life was a very painful and humiliating death at the hands of two sarafan maidens.  
  
"Umah that was a good fast kill but I can't help wondering why he said the name of the old Vampire?" the woman in armour said as she turned off the switch for the ward gate.  
  
Umah walked through the gate and down the road with the other one following "It may be best not to think, there primitive ways are not good things to think about or you may start thinking like one of the repugnant things, Seri do you remember the one that managed to get into the church when we were younger?" Umah quickly changed the subject hoping to keep her friend from worrying about the vampire's words.  
  
Serilda laughed "of coarse that was your first kill and if I remember correctly I was the one doing the running about to lure him into the trap, it is nearly dawn time to get some rest before tomorrow night.  
  
The two sarafan maidens laughed and chatted like giggly children as they walked down the road, a sight not often seen, it was obvious they were old friends hand had been fighting together for a wile probably trained in the same class, nether of tem realised the human Kegan watching from the window, he had seen the hole thing from his darkened room in the building next to the vampire trap, and unknown to the sarafan Kegan was working for Vorador, Kegan despised having to tell the master vampire bad news like this it was the only thing that made his job dangerous but the pay would be well worth it when he wakes after death as a vampire himself, these thoughts kept him going as he picked up his things and headed out the door, The Blue Lady shop was a good walk from his new (and unofficial) home in the abandoned church. 


End file.
